Session11
Hugothr Tower Ekatarr Visease the Usurper The all sufficient one. 1st of the month meet here. Recap; * Discovered another strange naturally formed temple and retrieved magical artifact * Journeyed to the source of the light and discovered a giant spire surrounded by a mote, Lured out most of the frost giants before destroying the sole bridge across. * Met an old hunched over man in dirty robes who claimed to be perhaps the last remaining red wizard ( a group of wizards who oversee the realms boundaries and make sure no accidents happen ) * Overheard a conversation between black (the man you met once before in the melvaunt portal) and an unknown entity detailing their plans to destabilize the planes using the spires. * Learned that if around 6 planes have been destabilized all the realms will collapse into each other wiping out virtually all life. (Faen knows of at least 2 planes that have been presumably successfully destabilized) -Retrieving the bodies. Come across some giant green lobster looking monsters with tentacles on their back that are attempting to dig up the bodies. You can see part of the ice sheet to north that you crossed originally has been broken through which is probably where the chuul have come from. 4 x COMBAT CHULL Chull attempt to drag players into the water. - Henry(redmage) Requests to join the party back to the nearest adventurers guild(silver cloud) to report of the danger. -200g for portal information, 900g for scouting, Discovery of the slaying of 2 abominable yetis and 6 yetis. Enemies far above the current D-Rank. Promotion to C-Rank. (Free stay at any Adventurer Guild, 20% discount on all goods in towns with Adventurer Guildsshowing your badge, Deceased party members must be replaced. To a minimum of 4. hildra + visease, tally - As you enter you see in the corner of the room 5 muscly body guards standing around an elderly gentleman. The guards are all very well dressed and presented. Perfectly fine tailored suits cut perfectly to match each of them. At the table, which you can now see is different from the rest. It has a red checkered cloth that does not resemble the rest of the decor. It seems like everything else was moved aside and this table was placed here just for this old man. You recognize him pretty quickly as the Old man who was at the Noble Stay inn who Felkar tried unsuccessfully to approach. Before you can even take a few steps one of the bodyguards has noticed you and begins to approach. It seems as if they were waiting here for you. "The don would like a word with the leader of the brick detective agency". And he motions toward the table as one of the body guards pulls out a chair on the other side. "Would you like something to eat? Garlic bread? Lasagna?" He snaps off a piece of bread and hands it to you. "Well whatever suit yourself". "So! .. it has come to my attention that you come into my city, take advantage of the resources of the silver cloud in my city, and even built a temple in my city, all this without first, coming to me, to pay your respects." He wipes his face with a napkin and throws it into his plate. "Now normally this amount of disrespect would result in.... unfortunate, results. However, my daughter Isabella has told me that you are quite the detectives. You have solved no less than two murders in the past year already. And she thinks that perhaps you can help us with our problem. A certain very important item, an emblem, has been stolen from our family two days ago. We suspect the Rigatonis to the culprits however due to, shall we say political circumstances I can not take action unless I know this for sure. So you will find out who is responsible and report back to me.". -PLAYERS ATTEMPT TO NEGOTIATE PRICE OF DISAGREE "Wait wait wait, You misunderstand me. This is not a request or negotiation. This is something you will do for me if you wish to remain in this city." -PLAYERS AGREE "Good, at least you understand how to show respect, Johnny here will give you the details after I leave". ---------------- "Now, in the interest of keeping our dealings under the table I will send someone to meet you 3 days from now in early morning at the Nobles Stay. Your room in the penthouse and any extras have been paid for already. If you are not there or have no useful information for me by then I will take it as the greatest sign of disrespect and act accordingly." He stands up dusts of his hands and walks toward the exit. Johny goes over the details that * they suspect the rigatonis because they believe they're the only ones with the means and ability to break into the Estavana mansion. * The item they are looking for an emblem with two coins printed on it about the size of a hand. * They actually discovered the person in the act of stealing however somehow he used some kind of teleportation to escape, the only clue they have is a withered twig that appeared when they were chasing the man. RECAP After returning to myth drannor and reviving your fallen allies who decided to then go their own way, you ran into the don of the estavana's who expressed his displeasure at your setting up a temple and business dealings wihtout his approval. He says he will wipe all debts clean if you provide solid information on who stole his families seal which gives access to the royal families castle and has booked the penthouse room for you to sleep in and meet up with his informant on the 26th of this month. You learned from issabella that it was infact likely Fevod and not the rigatonis based on the type of magic that was used. However you will still need to verify this by providing evidence that discounts the rigatonis as the culprits. In an attempt to do this you made your way to Rigatoni villa and having impressed the gaurds with a great chess move and strong attitude they took you in through the main gate to be registered on the morning of the 25th. Rigatoni Mansion The residence of the Rigatonis is a large villa. Suitable to house at least a few dozen people. The roof is an olive green and various fruits and vegetables can be seen growing around the villa. There's even a small vinyard out the back. A white bricked wall runs the length of the property, and while not tall the sounds of the occasional dog bark on the other side lead you to believe it's probably not wise to jump over. The gate in front of you is large and iron and two guards are seated together smoking a cigar and playing chess. -The Rigatonis are a beast taming family. They take the beasts of the forest and either tame them as exotic pets or mounts, or use them for fights in betting rings. * You're brought to a large Colosseum not too dissimilar than the one in the adventurers guild. A fight already seems to be in progress as you're waiting by the sign up area. You see a small stocky gnome literally get eaten in about 6 seconds by a wolf after it's let out the gate and the crowd are booing due to the boring fight. * When you approach the booth the man holds out a ticket. "Name, number of fighters and prize you'd like to fight for." On the ticket you can see the prizes are based in a tier with the lowest been 100g, and the highest being a favour from the don of the Rigatonis. In the wiating area you can hear cheering as the announcer introduces you. "Introducing, the mighty slayer of giants, killing of dragons and master of martial arts (GROUP NAME)" He goes on to continue listing a bunch of other achievements none of you have ever done as an obvious attempt to juice up the crowd for betting. It appears the success rate is probably not very high if they have to resort to this tactic to get people to bet. After he finishes his long winded introduction the big stone doors raise up and you walk out into the colleseum. You can see a few traps layed around the floor and at the other end are two large cages that are lowered in containing some kind of giant lizard which are then released as the doors close behind you. 2 x salamander breaks out of cage Upon winning the players are taken to a waiting area inside the villa by the same gaurd who brought you all in. He exclaims how it's unusual for the don to not personally witness a fight for his favour as virtually no one tries it anymore given how low the win rate is. He tells you it will be a few hours and to wait patiently. * While they're waiting they can over hear yelling. Perception check can overhear the basic details, apparently the dons son is angry and wants to gather their army to retaliate at what they think was an assassination by the Estavanas on his brother. (was actually an attempt to steal the other seal) The Don is in agreement and they are discussing various ideas on how to retaliate. Eventually they decide to table the discussion until they can call the other family members in. * Finally after around 2 hours of waiting a servant leads you to the dons study room and he invites you. "I'm sorry for the poor hospitality. We have had an untimely death of the family today and I have many matters to deal with. However, all I have in this world is my balls and my word and I don't break them for no one. What favour would you like of me". * * The only clue they have seems to be a withered twig from a tree. (players can take it as proof) * They are still unsure as to how the murderer survived as his son had a magical item that could be used once to shoot powerful spikes out of his body and the item had clearly been activated. Yet no trace of blood or injury could be seen from any other person. * If the players are able to investigate the body a dc (12 int) will reveal that based on the positioning of the body he was clutching something to his chest rather than defending himself. It seems he was trying to prevent an item from being stolen rather than an assassination attempt however, judging by the fact theres nothing in his hand it was likely taken. * teleportation room in the rigatoni mansion. It seems the high class have a network of travel teleportation for ease of getting around the city. * (after the conversation) Mention a large smashing sound can be heard off in the distance, it sounds very familiar to when the walls gave way at melvaunt. (for faen) others need to roll if they want to see if they recognize As of now you have all the proof you need to square away your deal with the Estavanas. However the room you have booked for the meet up is not until tomorrow night. Rescuing the elf slaves Elves family members have magic collars, so they don't escape or they will explode. Only the heads of the royal family the rigatonis and the estavanas have a key. (the kings seal) Theodas Yeldove; How much do you know about what happened here and your heritage? It all happened a little over a century ago now. Fueled by jealousy and greed of our bountiful resources, and especially the wood sprouts that sometimes grew from the roots of the world tree here the humans invaded us. The battle was brural and bloody, the humans outnumbered us and the city would have been overrun. However they could not make the final push because we had threaten to use the forbidden magic of the world tree to end all lives within 1000 miles including our own. Eventually a treaty was brokered. The remaining elves could leave and resettle elsewhere free from any attacks as long as they never entered the city again. Many disagreed and wished to die together with the humans, however thamior overrulled them. Opting to preserve their race and lineage. Now the only elves that remain are those that were captured during the war. By now most of the older and braver elves have long been killed trying to rebel. Even if they want to escape they wont because of these collars. They keep me alive to remind the younguns about their failures. Though the remaining elves have spent most their lives as slaves now and have no fight in them. Category:DMNOTES